


Wonderland Stories

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Series: Wonderland [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Love Live Secret Santa 2017, implied ChikaDia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: In the land of wonders and marvels, everyone lives comfortably. Their desires are only an arm's reach away, and that's even more true for royalties of the land. So what does Sakurauchi Riko, Princess of the Fox Kingdom, desire the most in this world?Watanabe You's hand in marriage (but for now, dating is okay).





	Wonderland Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my present for @schyven on tumblr for Love Live Secret Santa 2017! Big thanks to @polarbearsign for beta-ing this.

Wonderland is an amazing place, so much so that even the name itself couldn’t do it justice. The land with all of its exotic faunas and floras, portals to other locations, and even gateways to other ‘dimensions’, where imagination is the limit. Divided into the Rabbit Kingdom, the Fairy Kingdom, and the Fox Kingdom, inhabitants of Wonderland live freely within these three kingdoms, with social norms and their respective royalty as their guide. This close relationship between rulers and inhabitants creates mutual respect, which is the foundation that the Wonderland we know today is built on.

 

But in spite of that, rulers are expected to maintain an air of regality even when they venture outside of their own territory. Which is why inhabitants of Wonderland are surprised when they see Watanabe You, known formally as the Princess of the Rabbit Kingdom, running out of the castle at breakneck. She doesn’t stop, knowing that she can’t afford to waste even a second of her time as she heads towards her destination.

 

“I’m late! I’m late! For a very important date!”

 

* * *

  

“Kanan-chan, come on! I don’t have all day!” You hears the dark-haired girl grunting as she works on the machine, punching in the coordinates You’s given her. Beside her, Hanamaru and Ruby are watching intently, noting how to operate it and create a portal themselves.

 

Transportation in Wonderland is facilitated by the fairies, who create portals to any location as long as the person being transported knows the coordinates of their destination. It’s easier to do it if there are portal machines at the destination as well, however, as a lack of one means that the person would have no way to return other than traveling by feet.

 

“I’m going as fast as I can! You know I’m the best, but even I got limits.” Once the coordinates are in, she takes out her wand, sprinkling some fairy magic onto the machine before a dark, purple portal forms in front of them. “Now before you go in, I have to remind you of the safety regu-”

 

“No time, I’m super late. See you later!”

 

“You!” Before Kanan can stop her, You jumps into the portal, which ripples as she disappears. “...you two.” She addresses the two beside her.

 

“Y-yes?” “Z-zura?” They ask simultaneously.

 

She continues scowling at the portal. “Learn from my mistake. Inform them of the regulations _before_ you turn on the portal.”

 

After a few nauseating seconds inside of the portal, You stumbles out of the other side, where a different fairy greets her. “Welcome, Princess Watanabe.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Do you need a bucket, Your Highness?” She asks, and You is unable to discern whether the girl is being sarcastic or genuinely worried. Considering her status, You guesses that it’s the latter. She waves off the concern.

 

“I’ll be fine.” And just like that, she’s running again, heading straight towards the towering castle in the middle of the region. She keeps going, ignoring the hard thumping of her chest and her shortening breaths, as her main priority is getting to the castle as quickly as she can, optimally without anyone finding out about her tardiness.

 

Gradually, the world around her shifts. The buildings vanish, replaced with tall trees, leaving no traces of civilization. The castle has grown larger, but You’s seen enough magic to know that it hasn’t really grown, but the castle she saw earlier was just a mirage. The magic cast around it acts like a portal, but more subtle, connecting the castle located near the outskirts of the kingdom with the actual city, allowing them more space to expand and perform their duties without bothering the people.

 

But as the tall gates of the castle are in her line of sight, she also notices two figures standing in front of it, and they don’t look the slightest bit pleased when they see You. She knows who they are before she’s close enough to see their faces. Ohara Mari and Tsushima Yoshiko, the queen and younger princess who rule over the Fox Kingdom.

 

As she approaches them, she bows slightly out of respect, with only Yoshiko returning it. “Princess Watanabe.” Yoshiko starts, causing a shiver to run down You’s spine; Yoshiko would never call her that unless it’s because of something serious. By the looks on their faces, she can tell that this is no time to mess around.

 

“Y-your Highness.” She stutters, unable to hide her trepidation. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Oh my, there’s no need to be so formal, _Princess_ ,” Mari says, venom dripping from her words. “I must say, I didn’t expect to see you here today. May I ask what you are doing? In my kingdom, no less.”

 

She takes a deep breath, building resolve before answering her question. “I’m here to pick up the Princess, Sakurauchi Riko.”

 

“What?” Mari stares at her with a confused look. “I don’t recall any request. Even though you are also royalty, I don’t believe you’ve forgotten that you must hand in a formal request to meet with us, right?”

 

This time, it’s You’s turn to look confused. “B-but I did hand in a formal request! I even sent it in a week in advance.”

 

“Really? I must’ve missed it then....” Mari trails off, tapping her finger against her chin as she tries to remember. “Princess, tell me. What time is it right now?”

 

Hastily, You pulls out her pocket watch and opens it. “It’s...8:36, Your Highness.”

 

“8:36...no, I don’t think I saw your request. There’s no request scheduled for this time frame. Isn’t that right, Yoshiko?” The younger girl nods, and You immediately realizes her mistake, lowering her gaze.

 

She mumbles out her words, but they’re still clear enough to hear. “I sent in a request for...7:30.”

 

Mari’s eyes light up, but she continues staring at You, which is starting to feel like she’s looking down on her. “Now I remember! A request to meet the Princess of the Fox Kingdom, signed by the Princess of the Rabbit Kingdom... _at 7:30._ ” She says slowly, getting closer to You. “Look at me.” Gulping nervously, she raises her gaze towards Mari, her golden eyes flashing with rage. “Did your queen not teach you to be timely? Or did you not listen to her?”

 

“S-she did.” You answers quietly, trying to keep her eyes on Mari and not hide her face from embarrassment.

 

“You’re an hour late.” She states factually. “I thought you wouldn’t come, so I tossed your proposal into the trash. But here you are, asking to meet with my dear Riko in spite of that.” She steps even closer, her piercing stare the most terrifying thing You has ever seen. “What if she has something else scheduled at this time? Would you force her to still meet you?”

 

“Rik- I mean the princess,” She immediately corrects herself when Mari growls, “has nothing else planned for the rest of the day, so I thou-”

 

“You think you’re allowed to assume what another kingdom’s royalty has planned for the day?” Mari asks, still glaring. “Are you sure about that? Do you think the princess would even want to see you, after you’re so late? Do you have so little respect for her, for _my_ kingdom, that you truly think that?” You looks away, unable to resist the feeling of shame, and Mari clicks her tongue disapprovingly. “...you young ones are so lucky. To be born in a time of peace, but with so little respect for kingdoms that aren’t your own.”

 

You sees small flickers of flame appearing in Mari’s hand, but she’s not sure if it’s real or just an illusion. “I don’t know if your queen has ever told you, but back then during the war, foxes are a rabbit’s natural predator.” She lifts her hand, one of her claw-like nails pressing against the skin of You’s neck which induces a whimper from her throat. “...perhaps I need to remind you of the fear your ancestors felt whenever they saw one of us. Would you like that?” She asks threateningly.

 

“I-”

 

“Stop!” She hears a shout coming from behind Mari. The blonde turns around, allowing her to see Riko. The girl is panting lightly, clearly having run here from the castle. “Mari, please stop joking around and threatening her like that. You’re actually scaring her.”

 

“Huh? _Really?_ ” She asks in a foreign language, stepping away from You. Her previous ‘hostility’ is gone, replaced with genuine concern. Riko runs up towards You, who seems a bit shocked to say the least.

 

“Oh my god, Mari.” She says exasperatedly, “Please tell me that you didn’t tell her about the stupid war thing.”

 

Mari shrugs, but Yoshiko is quick to rat her out. “She did.”

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it!” Mari defends herself, although she does look extremely guilty for her actions. “She’s just really cute.”

 

“She’s also really scared.” Riko says in response, “W-what if she’s scared to hang out with me because she thinks I’ll eat her?”

 

“Don’t worry, Riko-chan.” You says, smiling despite the slight quiver in her voice. “You’re really nice, so I’m sure you wouldn’t do something like that.”

 

“You....” Touched, Riko pulls the other girl into a hug. “Mari, apologize to her.” Before Mari can even think of arguing, Riko glares at her.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just joking. Please forgive me!” Mari exclaims.

 

“I forgive you, Mari-chan.” You answers while Yoshiko rolls her eyes at the scene.

 

“I can’t believe the queen is being bossed around by the princess....” She mutters, meaning it only to herself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

 

“You know that Riko-chan will be queen next and you’ll be the princess, right?” Upon hearing You’s question, color drains from Yoshiko’s face. “Watch out not to piss her off now, or you’ll really get it later.”

 

“Yeah, be careful,” Riko adds, returning her gaze to the current queen. “...I’m still mad at you, though.”

 

“Riko, don’t be like that.” Mari groans, feelings of guilt still lingering on her expression. “Us foxes are born tricksters. I can’t just ignore a target as tempting as the Rabbit Princess. The only target more delicious would be the queen herself!”

 

“Mari, you sound like you’re planning to eat them.”

 

“I swear I’m not!” She huffs. “I’m not a savage. Anyway, how’s Dia? Is she still boring?”

 

Although she’s not in her territory right now, talking about the queen behind her back doesn’t sound like something she should do. “She’s...formal.” She says, choosing her words carefully. “And she’s caring.”

 

“I bet she is, but still so boring.” Mari sighs. “Y’know, I told her that calling her kingdom the ‘Rabbit Kingdom’ is so dull and formal, but she didn’t care. She should’ve called it the ‘Bunny Kingdom’. It’s a much cuter name for a kingdom of cute girls like her, you, and Chika-chan. When you become queen, consider changing it to that.”

 

“Uhh, I’ll think about it.” She’s not sure if changing the name of an entire kingdom is worth it just to sound ‘cuter’, but at least Mari is pleased. Riko still seems mad, pouting at the older girl. Noticing this, Mari smirks mischievously. She walks towards the older princess and slings her arm over the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Still not over it?” She asks rhetorically. “Would it make you feel better if I give you my blessings to marry You?”

 

“Mari!” Riko blushes as red as her hair, and You can feel her own cheeks turning the same color. “Don’t say that. I’m too young to marry.”

 

“You say that, but you’re still hugging her.” She laughs, and Riko immediately detaches herself from You. She seems a bit regretful after the fact, but going for another hug now would only prove Mari’s point, so she keeps the thought to herself. “Whatever. I really am sorry for teasing you earlier, but I couldn’t help it. Almost everything I said was a lie, so don’t think about it too much. Will you two be heading off soon?”

 

“If you’re ready, Riko-chan, I’m ready to head off whenever.”

 

“Just a second, I left something in the castle. I’ll be back in a minute.” She says before running back to the castle. It takes only a second before Mari walks back towards You.

 

“Please take care of her.” She says, more serious than You expected. “She’s been working herself to the bone this past week, finishing all of her paperwork a week early to make sure her entire schedule today is empty.” The words make her heart thump in her chest. Unlike the exhaustion she had experienced earlier on from running, it’s a completely different feeling.

 

 _Excitement_. What she feels now is excitement.

 

“S-she really did that? For me?” You asks in disbelief. “Why?”

 

Mari winks. “I’m not joking about giving my blessing.” She says before turning around and walking back to the castle, Yoshiko giving her own smile before following her. “Riko will be out in a bit, just wait here. Have fun on your date!”

 

You nods, absentmindedly fiddling with her pocket watch as she takes in the view of the castle. Unlike hers, this one occupies a wider area, but is nowhere near as tall. That’s not to say it’s short, as the fact remains that it towers over the surrounding trees. But compared to the Rabbit’s castle where its tallest tower reaches the clouds, or the Fairy’s castle that is located _in_ the clouds, this one is modest in comparison. Still, it’s extremely beautiful, with a large decorated gate and a fancy garden that’s routinely cared for. The castle itself was designed by a master of architecture, the proof located in its magnificent design. The material used to create it is resistant to all types of attacks, protecting its inhabitants.

 

She sees one of the said inhabitants approaching her in her peripheral vision. With no Mari making her fear for her life, You finally gets a good chance to examine Riko. Rather than her usual style, she notices that her hair has been braided into a ponytail instead. They’re both wearing their respective royal garments, the dark and red colors of Riko’s clothes clashing against You’s blue and white.

 

“You-chan!” The auburn-haired girl shouts, stopping in front of her to take a breather. “Y-you look really beautiful today.”

 

“Thanks, you too.” You takes Riko’s hand in her own, waiting for any sign of complaints before they begin walking.

 

“Mari and Yoshiko didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?” Riko asks curiously.

 

You shrugs, not wanting to reveal just how many times she thought she would die today. “J-just a bit, no big deal. I could handle it.” She says, very clearly remembering that she couldn’t handle it and was only saved by Riko.

 

“What did she say to you?” You begins to explain everything, detailing the entire thing in great detail as Riko leads You to the center of her kingdom. The magic activates once again, the trees shifting into buildings as they appear in an area filled with merchants and shoppers. When You is finally done sharing, Riko scowls. “That girl...she doesn’t know just how scary she is when she tries.” You doesn’t want to tell Riko that she can be just as scary when she tries.

 

“To be honest, I didn’t know Mari-chan could be that scary either.” Riko glances at You before shrugging.

 

“She isn’t queen for no reason, You. Her negotiation skills are top-notch, and intimidation is only one way she can secure what she needs.” Riko explains. “But she doesn’t lie unless it’s a joke. She knows when to be serious...I think. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be a very successful queen.” Riko remains silent for a long time before speaking again. “But...there is one thing she said earlier that’s true.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“I...thought you wouldn’t come,” Riko says sadly, and You feels like her heart is being stabbed. “I’ve been looking forward to this date ever since you sent in the request. I was really sad, but I know you wouldn’t just cancel without any explanation, so I didn’t mind waiting. I’m happy to know that my intuition is still right. Once again, I’m sorry that Mari and Yoshiko caused you trouble.”

 

You brushes off the apology with her bright smile. “It’s my fault for being late. They had good intentions, so you shouldn’t be too hard on them.” You’s next words are almost inaudible over the noises of activity, but Riko’s sensitive ears are able to pick it up. “...thank you.”

 

Riko seems puzzled as she looks at You. “Thank you?”

 

“For waiting for me. For having faith that I’d come even though I was late. For...believing in me. I don’t deserve it, but thank you.”

 

“H-how can you say all of that with a straight face?” Riko shouts, averting her gaze while You laughs. She’s now aware of the feeling of warmth radiating off You’s hand, sending goosebumps down her arm. She manages a small laugh as her focus returns to You. “So, what do you want to do today? I’m sure we can find anything you want in the kingdom.”

 

“Can we eat first?” You asks. “I may or may not have eaten breakfast this morning, since I was in a hurry.”

 

“You....” Riko wanted to scold her, but the thought that she was in a hurry to makes her a bit happier. Just a bit. ”Try to care more about yourself next time. What do you want to eat?” You looks around for a place where they can grab a bite, her eyes scanning the signs of every building in order to find what would be the most appealing. Eventually, her gaze settles on a small restaurant that offers a variety of food and desserts, none of which particularly interest her, but she knows how much Riko loves sandwiches. The way her ears perk up when You points towards it gives her the impression that she made the right choice.

 

As the pair walk in, an employee looks up to greet them. “Good morning, wel- oh.” Said employee freezes when she realizes who the newcomers are. “P-princesses, welcome to our humble establishment. Where would you like to sit?” You frowns at the sudden formality, while Riko just smiles.

 

“Somewhere a bit hidden. We’d prefer not to be seen too much.”

 

“Of course, please follow me.” The employee, who You assumes is a waitress here, picks up two menus before leading them towards their table. You can’t help but overhear as she passes by other patrons chattering excitedly.

 

“What’s the Rabbit Princess doing here?”

 

“Do you think something’s going on between the kingdoms?”

 

“An alliance? Maybe even a unity!”

 

“They’re even holding hands!”

 

You looks down and realizes that their hands are, indeed, still clasped together. Riko doesn’t seem to realize, or doesn’t seem to care as their waitress opens a sliding door, showing them a lone table placed in the middle of a room.

 

“This is one of our VIP rooms.” She says, letting both Riko and You walk in. The room is fairly dark, with the only sources of lighting being a few candles in the corner of the room and one on the table. “If you require anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ll be standing directly outside of the door.” She waits until both princesses are seated before placing the menus in front of them. “Would you two like to order immediately?”

 

“Later, please,” Riko says softly, opening the menu and reading the words on the page. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, please take your time.” She bows before exiting the room, closing the door shut behind her.

 

“I wish people wouldn’t act so weird.” You says. Riko looks up from the pages of the menu, offering a sympathetic look.

 

“Well, it’s not unexpected. We’re both pretty well-known, even though we’re not queens yet.”

 

“That’s true...but I wish we can just do something like this more often. You know, going out on a date without people staring. It’s stressful.”

 

“R-right, going out on a date.” Riko holds up her menu, using it to cover her reddening face. “I wish we can, but at least it’s better now. Mari told me that things were a lot worse back then.”  
  
“Back then?” You’s eyes widen in surprise. “So the thing she said about the war is true?”

 

“No!” Riko exclaims. “No, that part is just a joke. But conflict did exist back then.” She lowers the menu, her amber-colored eyes filled with sadness. “She told me that there used to be neutral territory for rulers to meet since they were scared to step into other kingdoms.”

 

You seems to remember something, as she seems deep in thought before chiming in. “I think I’ve heard about the neutral territory, but I didn’t know it was used for that. That’s kinda sad,  isn’t it?”

 

“It is.” Riko agrees. “But things change quickly. All of the current queens are close friends with each other. Kurosawa-san, Matsuura-san, and Mari. And it’s common knowledge that Kurosawa-san’s little sister is the Princess of the Fairy Kingdom. I feel like all of the kingdoms are closer now than they’ve ever been.” Riko then smiles at You. “Which is why when we both become queen, we have to work hard to maintain this peace.”

 

“Woah.” You says, amazed by Riko’s knowledge of history. “You’re really mature. Sometimes I forget that you’re younger than me.”

 

“Well, the feeling’s mutual. Sometimes I forget that you’re older, since I’m taller than you.” She giggles. You loves it when Riko reveals her more playful side underneath her serious image.

 

“No way!” You pouts, standing up and walking over to Riko, then forcing her to stand up. “See? I’m still taller than you.” Riko rolls her eyes, pointing at the pair of ears on top of You’s head.

 

“The only reason you’re taller than me is because of those ears. I’m still taller if you don’t count them.”

 

“Yeah, by like a few inches.” She grumbles, eliciting another giggle from the other princess.

 

“Well, I don’t really care whether or not I’m taller.” Riko shrugs, sitting back down. “Besides, shouldn’t we focus more on what we came here for? You’re the one who kept whining that you were hungry.”

 

“I wasn’t whining!” Regardless, You begins flipping through the pages of the menu. The wide variety makes choosing just one item difficult, as every new picture and fancy description makes her even hungrier. To help her decide, she looks towards Riko. “Riko-chan! What are you having?”

 

Riko turns the page twice before pointing towards a picture. “I’m not ordering much. The hard-boiled egg sandwich looks really good, so that’s what I’ll be having.” _Oh. Of course._

 

“What would you recommend for me?” Riko thinks for a moment, wondering what You would like most. Her enjoyment of mikans and distaste for sashimi is obvious, but she remembers her eating steak a few times during official meetings, so maybe she’s fine with that. Going through the menu, she sees something that she recalls is one of You’s favorites, Salisbury steak. It looks the most elegant a large patty of meat drenched in gravy can be (not at all), and Riko wonders how You can enjoy eating it. But she can’t really judge You for her taste in food when her own diet consists of eggs and bread.

 

She shows the picture to You, who only looks at it for a second before nodding. “That looks pretty good. I think I’ll order that. As for the drink....” You looks down at the menu again. “I’ll have some tea.”

 

“That does sound good.” Nothing more calming than a nice cup of tea. And Riko can already tell that she’ll be constantly embarrassed by You’s actions for the rest of the day. “I think they also have some desserts. Let’s see here....” She looks at the last few pages, filled with pictures of cakes, ice cream, and everything else that could make a kid hyperactive. At the very center, however, is a picture of a tall dessert stand with four layers. A strawberry tart at the very bottom, an assortment of cupcakes on top of it, followed by colorful macaroons, and finally a plate full of cookies decorated with fancy cursive writing. It looks like it’s supposed to be shared between at least four people, not two.

 

But You has her menu opened at the same page and is staring at Riko with a hopeful look, her ears drooping slightly. She _knows_ what You’s thinking, she _knows_ what You wants, and she _knows_ that she’s powerless to resist. So when You asks that question, asking if they can have the dessert stand, Riko smiles and agrees. It’s a massive blow to her budget and health, but it’s worth it. With their order decided, they call the waitress back in. Her posture is stiff, sweating as she stands in front of the two royalties.

 

“Alright, we’ll have the hard-boiled egg sandwich, the Salisbury steak, two cups of tea, and the dessert stand,” Riko says, smiling at the waitress. “That will be all.”

 

“Understood.” Finished with writing down their order, she bows. “I’ll return with your food soon, please wait patiently.” She says before exiting the room, taking the menus with her.

 

“I can’t wait! All of the food looked so good, I hope it comes fast.”

 

“Calm down You,” Riko says, laughing at the way she’s acting. “You can’t rush it. These things take time. We’ll just have to wait.” You pouts, which Riko notices happens often whenever Riko says something that mildly bothers her.

 

“But Riko-chaaan, I’m hungry!”

 

“And whose fault do you think that is?”

 

“Mine,” She grumbles. Riko is satisfied with the answer, now looking around the room. It’s fairly barren other than the table, without even a window in order to offer them maximum privacy. The dim lighting in the room gives her an idea of the kind of atmosphere they were attempting to create.

 

“It’s a shame that there are no windows. They should install some one-way mirrors, it’s pretty boring in here.” You smirks.

 

“Am I that boring to look at?” She asks teasingly, watching as Riko’s expression turns panicked.

 

“N-no, that’s not what I’m saying!” She says, wondering if she had offended You in some way. “It’s just...it would be creepy, right? If I just stare at you like that?”

 

You seems nonchalant about the issue. “We’re not strangers. And you know I’d tell you if I was actually bothered by it. Honestly, you’re becoming more like Dia-san every day.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Riko huffs. “Kurosawa-san is very responsible and cares a lot about her people. Those are very good traits for a leader to have. So what’s wrong if I become a bit more like her?”

 

You smiles gently. “Well, that’s because I like Riko-chan the way she is now. It’s really not that complicated.”

 

Riko blushes bright red at the answer, while You just giggles to herself. _Why is her reasoning so...cute?_

 

“But enough about that. Have you started preparing to replace Mari yet?”

 

“Ah, just a bit,” Riko says. “It’s not like they’re going to be stepping down soon, but Mari told me that it’s good to start now, so I’ve been practicing some magic. Nothing big,” She adds before You can get too excited. “But I can use some illusion magic now.”

 

“Illusion magic? You mean the kind that Mari uses?”

 

“Yes, but I’m nowhere near as good as her.” A sigh escapes her lips. “People can tell whenever I’m using it, which kinda defeats the purpose. Even Yoshiko is better than me.” She seems frustrated, staring at her hand as an illusion, a small ball of light, appears in it. “At most I can use it as a distraction. What about you?”

 

“Well...I can already use magic, so Dia-san is teaching me to do paperwork.” At the statement, Riko bursts out laughing while You pouts. “Don’t laugh! It’s humiliating.”

 

“S-sorry,” Riko says, still giggling. “What kind of paperwork does she make you do?”

 

“Everything! I’m basically her personal secretary now.” She complains loudly. “Chika-chan just spends all day doing nothing in the castle, while I’m supposed to keep track of the treasury and manage our daily schedules. What’s the point of it? It’s dumb.”

 

“There’s nothing dumb with learning how to do paperwork.”

 

“I’ve seen the treasury, I can afford to get my own secretary when I become queen.”

 

“While that may be true,” And Riko admits that the Rabbit Kingdom is definitely the most well-off. “Being unable to do even the most simple paperwork is a glaring weakness. Your enemies are going to take advantage of any weakness you have in order to gain power for themselves.”

 

“My enemies?” You closes her eyes, humming softly while she pretends to think. “...of course. I’m sure Ruby-chan would like to conquer some kingdoms, never mind that our kingdoms are nowhere near each other. Oh, maybe Chika-chan wants a go at becoming queen? Or maybe a revolution is going to start when I become queen? Or maybe....” She opens her eyes, staring at Riko with a faux-hurt expression. “...Riko-chan, would you really betray my trust like that?”

 

“I didn’t even say anything like that.” Riko mumbles. “Of course I wouldn’t. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you.”

 

“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t do that.” You says playfully. “I just wanted to hear you say it. It makes me happy that you’re looking out for me.”

 

“Well, we’re both looking out for each other, so it’s not that big of a deal....”

 

“It’s a big deal! It’s proof that we care about each other. Just like you said, it’s important for us rulers to have a good relationship with each other.” She says, embarrassing Riko yet again.

 

“Can you please not say it like that?” She pleads. “It makes it sound like....”

 

“Like what?” You asks, seemingly oblivious. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, my mind’s just...” _Too gay to think straight_. She resists the urge to giggle at her thoughts. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

 

“Alright then!” You says, pumped up. “I’ll learn how to do paperwork seriously and make Riko-chan proud! But you better keep practicing magic too.”

 

“Of course, I’ll do my best.” She giggles at You’s excitement. With nothing else to talk about, the conversation dies down, leaving them in an awkward silence. But it seems like You can’t stand doing nothing, so she latches on to the first topic she can think of.

 

“I like your new hairstyle.” She says, “It suits you. Did you braid it yourself?”

 

Riko blushes at the compliment, shaking her head. “Yoshiko did it. It took a while, but I really like how it turned out.”

 

The thought that Riko spent a long time on her hair makes You feel even more guilty for being late, but bringing it up now would only result in her saying that it’s fine, so she keeps it to herself. “It makes you more mature. You should try it more often.” She suggests.

 

“I can’t just keep asking Yoshiko to do it for me.”

 

“Then let me do it for you.” You says, not fully processing what she had just said. “I’m used to braiding my own hair, so I can definitely help you do it.” Riko stares at her in disbelief. Noticing this, You explains. “I used to braid a small part of my hair, like how Chika does it now.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well, if you don’t mind-”

 

“I don’t mind at all!” You cuts her off, excited at the thought. “Just give me a call whenever you’re heading out and I’ll come right away.”

 

“That’s a bit too much,” Riko says, deadpan. “But thanks.” Just as she says that, they hear a light knock on the door. You stands, almost knocking the chair over as she runs towards the door and opens it, revealing their waitress. As she pushes in a food trolley into the room, the scent of cooked meat and sugary confections fills their nostrils. You is barely able to contain herself until after the waitress leaves the room and the door is closed before she eagerly digs into her meal.

 

“This is soooo good!” She exclaims, being careful not to dirty her clothes while she eats, but still enjoying herself. Riko carefully picks up her sandwich, taking an experimental bite. It’s one of the better sandwiches she’s had, the tartness of the mayonnaise not overpowering the main component, the eggs which are cooked just right. The way it leaves a lot to desire tells her that it was meant as a side dish or an appetizer, but she eats it up nonetheless. It disappears after a few bites, and Riko almost wants to order another one, but loses her appetite as she stares at the dessert stand. This doesn’t look healthy in the slightest.

 

“Let’s dig in!” Riko glances over at You’s plate. In that short amount of time, she’s finished the entire portion, from the meat to the vegetables and rice. She doesn’t feel like asking how she did it. You, unaware of Riko’s confusion, takes a clean plate and begins eyeing up the stand. “How should we start? Should we take each kind of dessert and split them, or just take whatever you want?”

 

Riko shrugs, taking a plate for herself as well. “Let’s split them into equal halves first and think of what to do with the leftovers later.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” They begin dividing each dessert, making sure each of them has equal slices of tarts, cupcakes, macaroons, and cookies before they begin eating. The strawberry tart is Riko’s favorite of the bunch, the fruity taste helping to cover up the sweetness. You seems extremely satisfied as she bites into a cookie with ‘Eat Me’ written on it.

 

Eventually, they’ve eaten as much as they can. Only a few remain, but neither of them can find it in them to eat another bite. You groans softly in pain. “T-too full...my stomach hurts.”

 

“You’re the one who ordered it in the first place,” Riko says, sighing. Slowly, she goes towards the door and opens it. “Waitress, please get our bill. Thanks.” She sees her nod before shutting the door again, watching in amusement as You complains from her position, slumped over the table. Although she’s beginning to get worried. What if You’s actually sick? “You?” She places a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Think you’re gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute....” Relieved, Riko waits while constantly comforting You with pats on the back. When there’s another knock on the door, Riko walks out. She looks at the total before pulling out her wallet and paying, adding a fairly hefty tip on top of it. Riko smiles at the girl’s gratitude, mentioning that it’s nothing and waving it off before closing the door. You seems to have recovered, looking for her own wallet before Riko stops her.

 

“I paid for us already.” She states, hoping to end it at that. It doesn’t.

 

“That’s not fair! You’re already showing me around, so I should at least pay for our meal.”

 

“You’re the guest, technically. Since it’s my kingdom, I should pay. Besides, if we eat at yours, you’d use that exact same excuse.”

 

“...then at least let me make it even.” You says. “I’ll treat you whenever you stop by at the Rabbit Kingdom. In fact, let’s hang out again like today.”

 

Riko pauses at You’s words, blood creeping to her face. _Is she inviting me_ _on a second date?_ “I’d love to!” She says, her calm voice not revealing her true thoughts. “What about next week?”  
  
“Definitely. Just make sure you send in a request first. You know how Dia is.”

 

“I’ll make sure not to be late.” She teases, watching as You gets embarrassed at the reminder. “So, do you feel better now? We haven’t even started exploring the kingdom.”

 

“Yeah, I feel a lot better. And I’m not hungry anymore. Where are we heading to next?” You asks, exiting the room with Riko behind her. They say their thanks to their waitress before exiting the establishment, and You can’t be happier to finally start enjoying her date.

 

That is, until she feels a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she sees a familiar face; one of the messengers of the Rabbit Kingdom. “Princess.” She greets. “The queen would like to know when you’ll be returning to the kingdom.”

 

“I just left a few hours ago.” You answers, frustrated as she glances at her watch. “...tell her I’ll be back by 7 p.m., alright?”

 

“Understood.” She says courtly before leaving as fast as she arrived. You turns to Riko and, as if nothing had happened, grins.

 

“So, where are we going next?”

 

Riko smiles, gently holding You’s hand. “Why don’t we walk around and see where it takes us?” You nods in agreement. The two begin walking in a random direction, looking around for anything that catches their eye. The city center is clean and tidy despite being extremely busy, with plenty of space for people to walk. Wherever they go is filled with sound, a mixture of vendors offering their products and people conversing. Occasionally she would feel the stares of people on her, making her feel uneasy, but Riko’s presence and calming words help her ignore them.

 

“Riko-chan!” You excitedly points towards a store filled with clothes. “Let’s buy something from there.”

 

“W-why?” Riko asks, blushing. She’s read enough ‘books’ to know what could happen, and she’s not sure if she can stand the embarrassment.

 

You motions towards her clothes like the answer is right there. “I’ve never seen you in anything but that. You should add something more casual to your wardrobe.”

 

“Why?” Riko asks again. “You’re also wearing your royal clothes.”

 

“Well, that’s because I’m visiting another kingdom. It’s not like I wear this when I’m just walking around in my own kingdom.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“You do?” You looks surprised. Her mind made, she starts dragging Riko towards the store. Their entry attracts attention, and it’s only a few seconds before a staff walks towards them. “Please find her something casual to wear. As much as possible.” She requests, motioning towards Riko. They’re led towards a section of the store containing all kinds of shirts, dresses, and skirts. You scans all of them with a critical eye before taking one and offering it to Riko. “This one is cute.”

 

Riko examines the dress herself. The dress is light-pink in color, with flower motifs going across the fabric. The dress goes all the way to her ankles, so modesty isn’t an issue. She finds herself agreeing with You’s assessment. The dress is indeed cute. “You should try it on,” You says after noticing Riko’s expression.

 

“I should?” You nods, leading her towards a changing room. She pushes Riko and the dress in before closing the door. A few minutes later the door unlocks, revealing Riko clad in the new dress. “How do I look?”  


“Really pretty!” You says completely shamelessly. “Isn’t it nice wearing something different for a change?”

 

“I guess so....”

 

“Alright, can you try this one?” She asks, showing Riko a white dress and dark-blue blazer that she found while Riko was changing. Riko trusts You’s judgment enough that she only glances at it before taking it and closing the door. When she walks out with the new outfit, You gives her the exact same answer as before. “You look really pretty! Let’s buy both of them.”  
  
“I-I’m not sure about that,” Riko says. You, mistaking her hesitance as something related to money, waves it off.  


“I’ll pay for you if you want.”

 

“No!” Riko immediately exclaims. “I’ll pay for it myself, just let me get changed again.”

 

“Aww, I wanted to see Riko-chan in the new clothes.” You whines, patiently waiting for the other girl to finish. She exits with both sets of new clothes carefully folded in her arms, taking them to the cashier. She’s happy that they’re done shopping so soon, considering how much she usually has to wait while accompanying Yoshiko and Mari. But somehow, You can find something that looks good and fits her within seconds. Maybe she should invite her whenever they go shopping again?

 

“Thank you, please come again.” The cashier says politely, handing them a plastic bag with their purchases before they leave the store.

 

“So, what’s next?” You asks, clutching Riko’s hand.

 

* * *

 

“Riko-chan, Riko-chan!”

 

“What is it?” She glances at the girl beside her, looking into a toy store.

 

“There’s a really cute plush there, I’m gonna buy it!”

 

“What?” There is no time for questions, however, as You goes into the store and Riko is forced to follow her. They walk out of the store a few minutes later, one of You’s arms wrapped around her new stuffed animal, her free hand still holding on to Riko’s.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Riko-chan?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you okay?” You asks. “You’ve been staring at that store for a long time.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Riko forcefully pulls away her gaze, resisting the temptation to purchase the newest volume of her favorite yuri manga that’s being advertised. She isn’t wearing her disguise, after all. “I was just a bit distracted.”

 

You smiles, walking towards the bookstore with Riko in tow. “Don’t be shy. Do you want to buy something?”

 

“N-no, that’s not it. Well, _kind of_.” This is bad. Riko knows the moment she walks in, she won’t be able to stop the urge to buy it. “Really, it’s fine. You don’t have to come with me if it’s boring for you. I can buy something later.”

 

“It’s fine! If it makes you happy, that’s reason enough.”

 

“A-and I’m happy that you’re willing to do that for me, but we really don’t have to.” You can’t be stopped, however, energetically pulling them in. Riko’s eyes subconsciously go towards the yuri section, shelves lined with new arrivals. “Alright, whatever.” Might as well go with it. “Let’s just look around for a bit. You might find something you’ll like.”

 

Riko pretends to look at a shelf filled with teen romance books, her eyes unfocused as she looks over the covers of the book. She glances at You, who seems just as bored as she looks at a few history books. After a while, Riko sees her chance when You goes towards a different shelf at the other end of the store. She makes a mad dash towards the yuri section, immediately finding the book she’s looking for. She takes it with a giddy smile on her face.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Eek!” Riko turns around, clutching the book to her chest as she comes face-to-face with a clerk. “Y-yes?”

 

“Apologies, Princess....” She says, pointing towards the book with an image of a girl pinning another against the wall as the cover. “Would you like to purchase that?”

 

She chuckles nervously. _Oh well, it’s not like I have anything to lose._ “Hold on a second.” She picks up a few more books, mostly new releases that she wants to try, then hands them all to the clerk. “Thank you very much.”

 

“No problem.” Staring at the small stack of books, she asks, “I notice that you seem a bit uncomfortable. Would you like to disguise these books as something else?”

 

Riko’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets. “You can do that?!”

 

When she and You finally exit the store, Riko is more than happy with her purchase. As long as You can’t see through the illusion magic cast on it, she should be fine. Although she can’t help but imagine her and You as the protagonists of the story.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the day can’t last forever. After almost half a day of hanging out and doing whatever they want, the sun sets on their date, both literally and figuratively. Riko wishes they can spend more time, but it’s not like they won’t be able to see each other again. Before they part, You makes one more request. “Let’s go stargazing!”

 

And now, here they are. Sitting down side-by-side on a bench in the middle of the city, sharing space with a few other people. You is captivated by the stars, admiring how all of them seem clear in the darkness of night, while Riko is captivated by You.

 

You doesn’t need to pull out her watch to know that it’s far later than 7 p.m., but spending more time with Riko is definitely worth getting chewed out by Dia.

 

The only sounds they can hear is the bristling of trees from the wind and their partner’s light breathing. It’s like a scene right out of her manga. _Now would be the best time, wouldn’t it?_ Taking a deep breath, she turns to face You, whose eyes mirrored the twinkling stars of the night sky. “T-the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

You stops, her breath caught in her throat as she turns to face Riko as well, their faces inches apart. “Riko-chan...what do you mean by that?” She asks, not wanting to get her hopes up just yet.

 

“...I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Riko mutters to herself, her body shivering as You shuffles closer, placing her hand on top of Riko’s in an attempt to soothe her. “Okay. I had a lot of fun with you today, I really did. And this is really sudden, but....”

 

“But?”

 

Riko feels her anxiety peaking, sweat beginning to form as she thinks of what to say. _Speak before you think, Sakurauchi._ “I’m scared.” She admits, her voice barely above a whisper. “I know I said that relationships between kingdoms are probably gonna get better as time goes on, but what if it doesn’t? What if...what if something happens, and a war actually breaks out? What if I have to fight you? I don’t want that.”

 

“It won’t,” You assures. “Nothing can make that happen, I promise.”

 

“We don’t know that, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Which is why I have a suggestion.” Deep breaths. “I was thinking of...uniting our nations.”

 

“Unification?” You asks skeptically. “Then which one of us would lead it?”

 

 _Here goes nothing._ “The reason I want to unite the kingdoms isn’t just to keep things peaceful. I also have my own, personal...selfish reasons. You, I like you. I want the two of us to rule together, side-by-side as equals. I know it sounds weird, but I want to date you.”

 

You goes silent at the confession, each second passing by feels like a year in Riko’s mind. “...do you really mean that?”

 

“Yes.” You is silenced again, pursing her lips in thought. If Riko wasn’t anxious before, she is now, fiddling with a loose thread on her clothes.

 

“Riko-chan, this is a lot to take in, you know.” You starts, slowly. “I get what you’re saying, I really do. It’s a complicated issue, but...I’m not sure if that’s the best idea right now.” Riko’s heart sinks, and she can feel tears forming in her eyes.

 

You just rejected her. _You rejected her._ This is it for her. She had successfully messed up her relationship with one of her best friends. She inhales deeply to calm herself, wanting to apologize and pretend what she said wasn’t real, closing her eyes to hold back tears. “Unification isn’t something I can decide just by myself. It’s gonna be a long time before we can even reach that stage.”

 

“As for your confession....” She feels the warmth on her hand leaving. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she sees You standing in front of her, leaning down so she can look directly at Riko. “My answer,” She gently presses her lips against Riko’s forehead, “Is,” She proceeds to kiss the tip of her nose. “Yes.”

 

It takes a minute for Riko to process what had just happened, but when she does she pulls the other girl into a hug. “You, you jerk!” She shouts, muffled by the girl’s shoulder. “You almost gave me a heart attack! I can’t believe you!”

 

“S-sorry,” You answers, hugging Riko back.

 

“You’re such a trickster. You’re even more of a fox than I am.” She sighs, a few happy tears dripping down her cheek. “I was so scared you were going to reject me.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that. I love you too. But before I forget....” She pulls away from the hug, grinning at Riko. “I missed a spot.” She leans closer, capturing Riko’s lips in an awkward, but memorable kiss. The first of many to come.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright heading home alone?” Riko asks as they stand in front of a portal machine, the fairy in charge tapping in the coordinates of the Rabbit Kingdom frantically.

 

“I will, don’t worry about me.” You smiles. “Be sure to stop by soon. I still owe you breakfast.”

 

“I will,” Riko answers, waving as You steps into the portal, disappearing from her sight. She turns around, making her way back to the castle. The guard greets her, opening the gate without question. When she steps in, she hears light sobbing coming from behind the furniture.

 

“Riko-chan’s all grown up.”

 

“Yeah, Lilly’s all grown up now.”

 

“Go to bed you two.” Riko, exasperated, doesn’t need to glance to know that Mari and Yoshiko had been waiting for her. She continues walking towards her room.

 

“But Riko-chan, we want to hear about your date!” Mari whines.

 

“Yeah, you can’t just go to bed. It’s still early!”

 

“Yes I can.” Riko goes into her room, locking the door behind her. Her purchases are placed on her desk and she lays down on her bed, only to discover that she isn’t tired in the slightest. But going out now would make her victim to Mari and Yoshiko’s never-ending barrage of questions, so she chooses to stay in bed with her thoughts, all of which end up focusing on You. She glances at the plastic bag containing her books.

 

Well, one chapter wouldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

You sneakily goes into the main room of the castle, making little-to-no sound. She passes Chika’s and Dia’s bedroom, hearing the snores of the orange-haired girl. But as she takes a turn, she walks right into Dia.

 

“You’re late,” The queen states.

 

Before You can apologize, she puts up her hand. “Mari told me that you might be late. You were with Sakurauchi-san?”

 

You nods dumbly.

 

“That’s fine. Ask the maid if you want to have dinner, or you can have some of Chika’s leftover mikan hotpot. But I’d like to speak to you tomorrow.” Dia walks past her, going to her own room.

 

“Dia-san!” You calls out, stopping the girl in her tracks. “Would you approve if I date her?”

 

Dia turns around, her expression neutral. “Would it matter if I didn’t approve?” With that statement, she continues walking to her room, leaving You behind.

 

Too full to have dinner, she goes to her own room and jumps onto the bed, hugging her stuffed animal while giggling like a schoolgirl.

 

“Alright.” She says to herself. “For Riko-chan, I’ll work extra hard on the paperwork tomorrow!”


End file.
